This is the last time
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Lo que le había sucedido ese día le tenía tremendamente irritado, como nunca. Ese desgraciado se las iba a pagar todas, en especial ésa última por haberlo utilizado de la peor manera. Shizaya


**Ciao~ bueno, éste es mi primer fic de DRRR!**

**Sinceramente me enamoré de esta extraña parejita y no me animé a escribir algo sobre ellos hasta ahora por que no sabía si lo haría bien. **

**Esto lo escribí en la escuela, las libretas de administración pueden tener otro uso (?) lo enflorecí y modifiqué para que quedara pasable. **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado/Lime.**

* * *

**This is the last time**

Impotencia, coraje, rabia. Ganas de matar a cualquier persona que se le pusiera en frente, bueno... tratándose de Heiwajima Shizuo todos prensarían que era normal o _''la adolescencia''_ según Simon.

Pero esta vez no era así, a pesar de ser una persona violenta y sin escrúpulos tenía un corazón, algo que lo hacía _''humano''_, y en ese momento el órgano vital estaba lastimado.

No, nadie le perforó su corazón aunque mas bien fue como si lo desgarraran. Nunca lo admitiría pero en el fondo de esa evidente facción de ira se ocultaba una tristeza casi comparada con el tamaño de su fuerza.

Grita a todo pulmón y lanza su propio clóset hacia el otro lado de la pared, dejando un cráter, destroza la lámpara, dobla un tubo y rompe las ventanas, el sonido de los fragmentos de vidrio cayendo al piso le incita a seguir destrozando su propia habitación. ¿A quién le importaba en esos momentos quedarse sin un lugar para dormir? Le importaba un reverendo pepino el mundo exterior.

Toma el lavabo de su baño como si fuera un balón de soccer, dispuesto a lanzarlo por lo que quedaba de su ventana. Comenzó a pensar lo que sería si su hermano estuviera en casa. El sabía como calmarlo, solo llegaría tranquilamente frente a el extendiéndole una botella de leche, pero afortunadamente no estaba por que, una de las novecientas cosas que no le agradaban al hombre más fuerte del distrito de Ikebukuro era que Kasuka lo observara en sus crisis de ira, haciendo de las suyas como mandar a volar gente de un golpe con cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su mano. No volvería a hacerlo frente a su familiar, ya lo decepcionó una vez.

Después de quedarse un momento reflexionando, volvió la imagen de ese tipo a su cabeza, pensaba en la causa de todos sus problemas. _Él, él, solo él y siempre él_. Ese hijo de su reputísima madre siempre buscaba la manera de joderle la existencia y claro, el se desquitaba. Odio mutuo, pero ésta vez le había colmado la paciencia, se había pasado enserio.

Enfurecido, con las venas de los ojos bien marcadas y temblando de coraje lanzó el lavabo por la ventana. Por consiguiente el refrigerador, esperando a que a alguien les cayera encima y les reventara la cabeza. Desgraciadamente para él nadie pasaba por la calle, pues era media noche. Soltó un gruñido y la bestia salió de su refugio, como debe ser: saltando por la ventana.

Necesitaba aire y un poco de tabaco. Lo que le había sucedido ese día le tenía tremendamente irritado, como nunca. Y todo por la maldita pulga. Ese desgraciado se las iba a pagar todas, en especial ésa última por haberlo utilizado de la peor manera.

_Esa era la última vez que le haría algo parecido. _

Mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo se puso a pensar ¿quién era el más estúpido? ¿Quien hizo esa clase de juegos, o quién le siguió? Tal vez el estúpido era el mismo Shizuo, quien sabiendo la clase de persona manipuladora, perversa e increíblemente molesta y sátira que era la jodida pulga creyó que podía tener sentimientos.

-Maldición ¡soy un estúpido! –Grita en las calles mientras toma un señalamiento de ''Alto'' y lo lanza metros adelante, hacia un establecimiento de comida rápida importándole un comino si había gente o no.-

Llegó a la plaza pública, la cual estaba completamente sola. Un año atrás todavía estarían miembros de_ ''Los Pañuelos amarillos''_ haciendo de las suyas, pero después el enfrentamiento de Ryuugamine Mikado y Sonohana Anhri contra ellos y la huída de Kida Masaomi de Ikebukuro las noches tranquilas volvieron al distrito.

Shizuo tomó asiento en una banca de golpe haciendo que se encajara una pata de metal en el duro concreto. Y tiró su cigarro, en esos momentos hasta el sabor del tabaco le repugnaba.

-Hijo de puta. –Menciona por lo bajo.- debería matarte ahora mismo.

Lo odiaba más que nunca, por que _él_ fue quien llegó a ese estacionamiento buscando pelea, _él_ le dijo que no quería golpes y que al contrario, quería un día de paz y hablar con el. _Él_ llegó de repente y en lugar de cortarle con su estúpida navaja de juguete, lo besó. No supo por qué lo hizo pero esos labios se sentían tan bien sobre los suyos. ¡Maldita sea! _Él_ lo provocó, _él_ lo invitó a pasar la noche en su oficina. _Él_ fue quien dio la iniciativa y lo besó apasionadamente sobre ese sofá, _él_ tuvo la culpa por tener esa piel tan suave y tan sensible a su tacto._ Él_ fue quien en un instante quedó abajo y se dejó acariciar, morder, cortar, besar, y lamer esa noche. _Él_ le mordió los labios y le insistió que lo hiciera suyo en ese momento, _él_ fue quien se ahogó en gemidos al sentir su hombría dentro embistiéndolo fuertemente, _él_ fue quien se corrió primero entre sus desnudos vientres. Pero terminó disfrutándolo tanto como _él_, y la mañana siguiente desapareció.

Shizuo ladeó su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, no podía pensar en eso por que al hacerlo sentía una presión fuerte y molesta en el pecho. Por que recordar esa noche en que se acostó con el mismo Orihara Izaya, noche en que lo tenía a su merced sudando debajo de él, le dolía. En verdad nunca había sentido algo similar, hasta podía pensar que no solo tuvieron sexo, sino que hicieron el amor.

_¿Hacer el amor? ¿Izaya sabía lo que era el amor?_

Por favor, era Izaya.

Y el hijo de su puta madre se desapareció dos semanas de Ikebukuro. Lo había estado buscando como un desquiciado para hablar de cierto tema con él. Tenía la pregunta ¿por qué diablos había sido eso, qué pretendía? Atravesada en el pensamiento, y el imbécil se largó sabrá Lucifer donde.

No lo vio hasta la tarde del día anterior.

Se le acercó y el otro al verlo le llamó de esa molesta manera _''Shizu-chan''._

_¿Qué solo le llamaría Shizuo durante el sexo?_

Su expresión era la misma de siempre, sonrisa macabra y una arrogante mirada, comenzaron a hablar.

Ahí fue la _apuñalada_, no lo cortó con la navaja, si no con una fuerte carcajada. Rió cínicamente cuando tocaron el tema de _''esa noche''._

_'' ¿Enserio pensaste que me entregué a ti por otra cosa? '' jajaja, Shizu-chan creí que eras inteligente y sabrías interpretarlo. Te lo explicaré con… manzanitas. Me pareció que seducirte era la mejor forma de joderte. Y bueno, vaya que eres una bestia en la cama y la pasé bien pero yo lo hice contigo sin sentir nada. ''_

Todo se volvió blanco.

_''Entonces ¿por qué diablos?''_

_''Por que quería ver tu reacción, precisamente esto. Es verdad que eres muy atractivo pero lo que quería experimentar era si tenías sentimientos. Sabes que amo a los humanos y quiero aprender todo sobre ellos, ahora dime Shizu-chan ¿te dolió que te dijera la verdad? ''_

-Maldito, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere…

Shizuo se puso de pie y como un lobo observó la Luna llena y de tonalidad amarillenta, cierto que era hermosa.

Al sentir una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla se dio cuenta de que en verdad odiaba a Izaya, tanto como lo amaba.

Se quitó los lentes y gritó el nombre de quien lo hacía sufrir. Retumbó su voz por toda la ciudad, ojalá si alguien lo escuchara supiera que el llamado sería su próxima víctima.

-¡Izaya! –Le gritaba a la Luna.-

Los gritos se escuchaban roncos y entre cortados, la voz demostraba coraje, furia y dolor al mismo tiempo. La jinete sin cabeza, quien transitaba en una avenida cercana se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo gritar de esa manera tan estruendosa, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino pues Shinra le esperaba para cenar.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Orihara Izaya se encontraba Yagiri Namie, a punto de irse del trabajo.

-Me imagino que negaste todo. Pobre de ti, nunca serás feliz.

-Si, lo hice por que no podía dejar que Shizu-chan supiera que mi debilidad es el. –Dijo el pelinegro con tono de voz apagado.-

-¿Y lamentarte estando ahí sentado rascando ese tablero de ajedrez con tu navajita? Eres Izaya, deberías aclarar las cosas con Heiwajima Shizuo, si sigue gritando de esa manera nadie dormirá hoy.

-No estoy de humor para escuchar a mi consejera del amor.

-Idiota, me voy.

En cuanto la pelinegra cruzó la puerta, el otro se derrumbó en el sofá, llorando por lo que había echo, se arrepentía enserio, por que Shizuo era todo para él y no lo sabía.

El sentimiento era mutuo, Izaya odiaba al rubio, tanto como lo amaba.

-Shizu-chan, ésta es la última vez.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, recibo cualquier crítica constructiva para mejorar y seguir escribiendo Shizaya. _

_** Ruki.**  
_


End file.
